In recent years, the development of organic electroluminescence display devices which use organic electroluminescence materials in light emitting elements (organic electroluminescence devices) of a display part has become particularly active. Unlike liquid crystal display devices and the like, organic electroluminescence display devices realize a display by making organic electroluminescence material emit light and are thus known as self-luminous type display devices which can be used in mobile terminal devices such as smartphones for example.
In addition to the main image display area in mobile terminal devices such as smartphones, various components such as microphones, a camera, light modulation sensors or proximity sensors and the like are being installed with increase in functionality of such devices. While there is demand for an expansion of the main image display area, there is also demand for a decrease in edge periphery regions except the main image display area and high density of components to be installed.
In mobile terminal devices such as smartphones, a configuration is known which flashes an icon section which notifies a user of a received email or which functions as a touch button by using LEDs as shown in FIG. 1 (a) for example. In this case, as is shown in FIG. 1(b), apart from a data signal for displaying a main image output from a CPU to an OLED control IC, a signal for driving the LEDs of the icon section is output from the CPU to an LED control IC via a serial interface, and since the LED control IC is required to be installed in addition to the OLED control IC, high density is obstructed.
As is shown in FIG. 2 (a), there are configurations for expanding display areas using organic electroluminescence devices, not only a main display area but also as far as an icon section in order to achieve high density when installing circuit components in a mobile terminal device such as a smartphone. In this case, as is shown in FIG. 2 (b), an icon section signal together with a data signal is output to the OLED control IC via the serial interface. However, the load on a signal line is increased, the driving frequency increases and power consumption is increased due to the need to increase the number of signal lines for transmitting data.
The present invention is arrived at in view of the problems described above and aims to provide an organic electroluminescence display device which can be installed with circuit components at a high density and can reduce power consumption.